Infinity
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Bay needs something to help her believe she and Emmett can make it work; Emmett gives it to her. One-shot. Complete. Mild spoilers from 2x07-2x10.


**Infinity**

**Pairing: Bay and Emmett**

**Spoilers: From episode 7 of season 2 up until episode 10.**

**Length: One shot.**

**Disclaimer: This is just based on some vague spoilers which has Emmett fighting for Bay, as well as a picture of a jewelry shop. I have no real knowledge whether Emmett is the one buying anything, nor do I own any of the characters in SAB.**

"_I need something to hold onto, Emmett. I can't just have faith out of thin air. I don't know how to with you anymore. I love you; I love you more than I thought I could love anybody, but you also hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me. I don't want to not be with you, but I feel like I need something tangible."_

Bay's words rang through Emmett's mind. He needed a way to show Bay that he wouldn't hurt her again, because he needed her. This was his chance to get her back. There were a lot of things he was unsure of, but the one thing he knew was that he was ass backwards in love with Bay Kennish.

Being without her was like being constantly short of breath. His heart panged every time he saw her knowing that he couldn't have her all the while being plagued with memories of them together. Kissing her, laughing with her, the way her fingers matched his perfectly. It left him wondering where it had all gone perfectly wrong, and then the image of him and Simone came to him. He tried to push it away, that one moment which changed everything. He could trace it all back to then.

He was a fool, a damn fool. But then something magical happened. Bay forgave him, and at first he was so grateful to have her back in his life, even if it was just as a friend. But being friends was too difficult. It was having the one thing he wanted most, and yet, not having it at all. So he told Bay he couldn't.

"_It hurts too much, to be with you, but not be with you."_

So he stayed away, and then Bay started hanging out with Noah, and that's when he knew he couldn't be a pacifist in this war of love. He needed to do _something_. It was one thing when Bay had came back from the Gallapagos with a boyfriend; he didn't need to see it or deal with it, and he pretty much figured it was over when she confronted him about ruining every other relationship she'd ever have. But this, this was different. Noah could be a real threat. He could be the one to take Bay away for good. Nope, no way. He confronted the boy in the bathroom one day, and message was clear.

"_Stay away from Bay. "_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm in love with her. Bay and I belong together. I know it, and she knows it. And now you know it, too."_

As it turned out, the boy had more of an interest in Daphne than he did in Bay, a revelation that made Emmett say a silent prayer, but even with Noah out of the picture, Bay still wasn't his. Not yet, but she would be. And that is how he found himself at Woodstone's Jeweler and found exactly what he was looking for. It was perfect and everything Bay had asked for, something to hold onto. Something Real.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's the symbol for infinity," he said, handing her the necklace. "This is how I feel about you, about us. We're infinite. There is no end or limit to what we are or what we could be."

Tears started to fall down Bay's beautiful face.

"Can you put it on me, Emmett?" And so he did. After he clasped it shut, he came around to face Bay. "Thank you," she said, and then moved closer to kiss him ever so softly. It was a quick kiss, but it left Emmett hungry for more, but he didn't want to assume anything. He needed to ask to make sure it was okay.

"Does this mean we're…"

"Yes."

Oh god, yes. Emmett put his arms around Bay's waist and kissed her harder than he had ever kissed anyone. After the kiss was over, which felt like forever, Bay put her hand in Emmett's, like the image that appeared on his mural.

Things weren't going to be perfect; they still had some stuff to figure out. There would be other bumps in the road, but it was okay. They had time. They had infinity.


End file.
